


8.2 Seconds

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Naruto Collection [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Naruto wonders if alcohol rose too soon to his head, or truly such a beautiful guy that has been stalking him from the first moment he arrived at the bar.Their eyes meet for the first time, the black of the night colliding with the blue sky of a bright day.They are just 8.2 seconds those that happen before they decide it without needing to share names or words."He is the person who I was waiting"[A SasuNaru wedding and ItaDei proposal. As simple as that]...





	8.2 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8.2 Segundos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619309) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8.2 Seconds**

 

 

 

He has arrived at the bar early that night. After his friends canceled dinner he decided to go straight for a drink. Gaara has warned him not to do stupid things (like going to drink alone, knowing that ends up with him being easy prey) but he has decided to ignore his red-haired friend after his boyfriend made fun of him for their attitudes more typical of a quinceañera.

 _"Naruto-_   _kun_   _is like those high school girls who fear going out to be tricked by some man, don’t you think, dear?"_  had been his exact words.

Naruto did not agree with Sai at all. He was strong, manly, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself man... As much as possible, of course. The amount of times he gets into fights he cannot win is high. He constantly ends up putting others in their own problems as unconscious, and that is reason enough to make him rethink even the idea of  _"going back to the market"._  Just remembering the times that Haku has had to calm his temperamental husband to not grind him to blows after getting into each situation by the blonde causes discomfort. Maybe if it were not for the fact that his best friends are already married, he would not even consider the idea of leaving his apartment with that kind of intentions, but he has a problem with his family for the career he has chosen bigger enough as to allow themselves to begin to harass him too with the whole matter that he is not as young as he used to be, and that he needs a good wife.  _Again._

At least his father is a little more accessible with the subject. Much of it may be because Naruto is much closer to certain people who do not share the same preferences that his mother says he has. He declaring himself completely heterosexual? Minato knew without him coming out of the closet that there was no way Naruto would say something similar. And calling him gay did not make much sense either. His son was a special case.

 _"If it's a man_   _or a woman, for God's sake, Naruto,_   _even if you decide to share your life with an alien ... I'm not going to beat you for it._   _Your mother can not either, as much as she wants to believe that she will..._   _It's not that you're not young, Naru._   _It is that we are not anymore._   _Maybe when you have your own children you will understand why, as a father, one expects their offspring to have a good partner to take care of them... "_

Take a first drink and take a look around the place. His father's words have been a big part of the reason why he dares to go to the bar alone. Around it, vary people have begun to move into. Among them a long blond hair awakens his attention. At first he has confused his back with something more feminine, but ends up recognizing the way he walks and the peculiar tone he has used to insult his partner, a guy of black hair, less long but abundant, tied in a small low ponytail... Naruto would have even thought that it was a couple of simple friends until the same brunette stops the other's tantrum with a kiss while they move away a little more. He loses sight of them and returns his attention to his cup, now empty, in his left hand. Ask for one extra and look over his shoulder. He has begun to feel as if someone was watching him fixedly. It seems strange to him from the first moment. He is aware that with his physique it is easy to get the attention of one or the other girl, but that particular day he had not taken care of his appearance at all. After the organizer canceled him an hour ago he did not bother to make himself more presentable than he was at the moment he left work. And he thinks it's a woman who watches him because he does not have as much fame among other men as his friends say, but sometimes it can happen. What tends to differentiate the matter is that the ladies are more insistent with him. Less direct, too.

He does not identify his stalker until complete head turns around the bar. Naruto must be corrected then. It is not a “she”, it is a “he”. A man probably his age, short black hair, dark eyes. That's the only thing he can appreciate at that distance. His skin is white, almost ghostly. With features that seem to have been delineated consciously by an artist. Naruto wonders if alcohol rose too soon to his head, or truly such a beautiful guy that has been stalking him from the first moment he arrived at the bar.

Their eyes meet for the first time, the black of the night colliding with the blue sky of a bright day.

_1, 2, 3 ..._

Both analyzing the opposite eyes without really looking for something, but with total attention.

_4, 5, 6 ..._

The blonde's abundant lashes seem to draw the attention of the dark-haired one, while the apparent one outlined in his eyes captures Naruto's interest.

 _7,_   _8_   _..._

He has heard before that only a few seconds are enough to fall in love. And they can testify about it.

They are just **8.2 seconds**  those that happen before they decide it without needing to share names or words.

The dark-haired is the first to make a move. Naruto sees him stand up and becomes momentarily nervous. His attention returns rudely against the bar, where he has been sitting, and he feels the dark-haired sit next to him. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye when he feels himself observed again, the other does not hide his interest in him at all. He is leaning a shoulder on the bar and resting his face on the palm. Naruto blushes slightly, running his eyes through his face. His eyes are deadly weapons, to think that he outlined them was a mistake... That hardly noticeable shadow was natural. The thick lashes give him that rock star look, although his general appearance is totally different from this type of men.

— Sasuke Uchiha ... — appears after a brief silence.

— Naruto Namikaze — he replies, feigning total serenity.

When the brunette smiles slightly before taking off his gaze to order a drink, the blond manages to breathe a little more tranquility.

8.2 Seconds

And although the path is complicated, none is wrong at that time.

_"He is the person who I was waiting"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

**One year later**

 

Naruto watches his reflection with a critical eye. He is not totally convinced of the image that the mirror reflects on him, and the brunette a few meters away seems particularly amusing as he sees him mutter under his breath while changing his tie for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. Sasuke lets out a weary snort as a smile adorns his lips.

— Do not you decide yet, dobe?

The youngest does not respond.

— Naruto ... Your father is going to kill us if we are late.

Namikaze continues in silence.

— The orange one...

— I do not want to use orange again, teme! — replies the blonde, finally

"  _Like every damn occasion,_  " if they asked the other.

— It's a good color for you ...

He listens to him rage a little more before reneging, barely to then stand up. Take the tie from the bed, that one of the right color that he has commented seconds before, and he approaches him until he stops behind him. Sasuke’s arms pass over the other while reluctantly Naruto lets him tie the knot. He has to admit that it is good contrast. His attire was planned to go with that damn color, after all. Not for nothing did his brother-in-law's boyfriend personally take care of getting the clothes for both of them. But from the only time Sasuke pointed out how good that tone was, it was impossible not to despise it a little. Not that Naruto really hated wearing any garment of that particular color, at all. It’s actually kind of a story behind that, one so shameful that made him want to go straight in an opposite direction.

 _"_   _—_   _That color in you looks cute, dobe"_

That Sasuke Uchiha said something honest and childlike with a sensual tone was quite traumatic on its own.

 _"_   _—_   _Although I certainly prefer see you naked"_

And just the first time they slept together!

There was no way in the world that Naruto was good with himself wearing an orange tie that special day. But there were no other options, and the time was approaching. The bastard of his boyfriend was absolutely right again. One minute of delay, and it would be the oldest of the Namikaze family the one who would end the existence of the last of his clan. He took the sack that the other picked up from the bed while cursing a little more. He finished getting ready.

—Naruto ... — Called the other quiet

— What do you want now, Sasuke? — he replied, still annoyed

—You look very handsome today ...

He blushed helplessly.

— You too, teme ... You too.

.

.

.

.

 

4.1 seconds is the approximate calculation of Itachi Uchiha when he observes his brother in front of the man with whom he plans to share his life. 4.1 seconds is the exact time that both of them have taken to answer the simple question that will bind them according to the laws of men and that, ironically, Itachi would never have expected to witness. Before Naruto Namikaze, the eldest of the Uchiha brothers was completely convinced that there was no person in the world capable of enduring the volatile character of his little and dumb brother. On one side of him, his boyfriend barely denies while pretending with difficulty that the allergy to pollen makes his own war in his beautiful eyes. Itachi takes his hand with complete calm, while the judge utters some last words.

8.2 seconds takes falling in love. That is the result that the aforementioned study had thrown after observing the behavior of 115 men. 8.2 seconds for the interest to be remarkable. And what seconds were really. That particular night Itachi was thinking about the vague article he had read hours earlier at the insistence of his blond.

"  _—_   _I'm telling you it's real, Itachi_  ... — " he remembers Deidara told him at that time, totally convinced  _"_   _—_   _I looked at you for 10 seconds, and there I knew you were the man I wanted for me"_

The man ended the discussion by kissing him a few meters from the bar, responding:

 _"_   _—_   _As_   _you_   _say, darling"_

And although at that time he pretended that the subject did not capture his interest, he decided to study it himself that same night.

It was then that happened.

His troublesome brother agreed to accompany them to the bar for the first time, so feeling like the responsible older brother he was, Itachi Uchiha did not lose attention from his little idiot in the whole night. Not even when he got away from both of them, neither when he observed him standing still meters from the bar where, he knew, he was supposed to go for drinks for all three. The heir of the Uchiha companies did not even need to have a chronometer in his hands. He counted second by second at the exact moment his eyes connected.

_1, 2, 3 4 ..._

Just as he was doing that particular day.

_5, 6, 7, 8 ..._

Then he approached the blonde one, and from there it was all history.

— 8.2 damn seconds — the brunette mutters to himself, with even a glimpse of surprise, while the happy couple kisses in the front.

He would never dismiss an internet article so easily.

— I told you that only that is needed, hmp ...

Both men stand up to applaud when the rest do too. A few steps away, Sasuke and Naruto walk away side by side as family and friends celebrate the special moment. Less than a year was the time they needed to confirm what they had been thinking from the first moment.

—I had to leave room for a reasonable doubt —says the elder in response, to which his boyfriend rolls his eyes.

— Stupid stubborn ...

And Itachi cannot deny it.

Who would have thought that it was true? 8.2 seconds were enough to fall in love. And in less than a year, they were already there getting married.

— Do you think they're going to be happy, Deidara?

His blonde looks confused for a second.

— As happy as we are, I mean ...

The other blushes just as a mocking smile adorns his lips.

— I want to see them try. Married life is not easy — he says with total seriousness

— We have not married yet— Uchiha reminds him, almost funny.

— We've been living together for years, Itachi. I do not need a stupid million-dollar ring to feel you're mine.

—Other people would end that sentence in a different way — observes pensively the brunette

— Would you prefer someone else, then? — growled irritated the artist

—I never said something like that. But ... Thinking it well ...

Deidara watches him suspiciously.

—How many millions do you really want? What are you thinking about? Diamonds? Or some other kind?

— Who said something like that?!

— So diamonds... I see.

— Itachi! I didn’t…

— Diamonds will be, then.

— You're really ...

— But I have to ask, Dei ...

— What?

— Would you marry me?

A prolonged silence forms. When Itachi returns his gaze to the other while the newlyweds leave the room, he is not too surprised because the blonde seems still surprised. He smiles barely, looking away from the rest of the people near them. A few meters away the heavy look of the second organizer of the event, who observes him with suspicion. His uncle's lover is really serious.

— If you refuse now, it does not make sense to go around looking for the ring you want ... —he says, returning his attention to the youngest.

— Normal people propose this with a ring, or a chain, or something worthy— is the response of the embarrassed man — You cannot go there proposing without giving anything when you earn so much money, you fucking stingy shit!

The hysterical shout of the artist makes everyone's attention fall on both, embarrassing him even more.

— Who said I didn’t bring you a ring? — replies the brunette, while patting a pocket.

When he takes out the small box of this one, it is heard as some of them hold their breath, and Deidara has even more desire to insult him. The box is opened in front of the blonde while his skin acquires red tones with more speed than before.

—Itachi ... — warns, angry

— It was a miscalculation — explains, while taking out the jewel — I chose something quite simple because I thought it would be more practical given what you do in work… But, well, even Sasuke warned me that you and Naruto do not are alike ... Believing that you would be as simple as Naruto was a mistake.

— Simple...? Fuck you! I never… Since when do you come planning this kind of shit exactly, to begin with?

The brunette observes the small silver ring between his fingers and smiles slightly when he sees it out of the corner of his eye.

— Do you really want to know?

— Itachi ...

— My father educated me to get married before moving out with the person I love, so you can get an idea of exactly what I expected at the time I proposed it to you... I was serious about but, and I did not think you would skip that part so deliberately. Us getting marry before we move together.

—For God’s sake. Just answer him the fucking question! —hears the blonde shouting at him, and raises a hand while he shows them the middle finger.

Sakura drowns a new curse. Sasori, standing next to the elder of the Uchiha, releases a tired sigh.

— Imbecile ... — Madara hears what he says, and he cannot help but laugh slightly

— Why are you supposed to choose a moment like this to do this kind of scenes?

— Because whenever you feel that I plan to propose you do everything to avoid it ...

— That not...

— Or am I wrong?

Deidara cannot deny it completely.

— Dei-chan ... Do not you want to marry me? Is that the problem here?

—Just admit it, girl! Of course you want to do marry him! Stop lying yourself— Hidan yells this time, beside him, his boyfriend nudges him to shut him up — Shut me with kisses, you bastard!

The other denies to himself, while others begin to laugh.

Any event that involves Itachi's friends are to die for.

Nobody needs to know the irony there.

Actually ... Most of them are mercenaries. Mostly murderers. If not that arsonists, or just perverts.

Deidara and Itachi included.

— With your salary, you will not buy me with something this cheap — finally says the blonde

— I assume you do not want it then ... — Itachi comments, trying to return the object to its place, when the other hand stops him looks at him with real surprise

— That's mine. So take your hands off of it — he warns, taking it, placing it on his finger while ignoring the whistles of his group of friends behind him, he begins to be ashamed again — But I want something better than this, I warn you!

—Will you use two rings besides the wedding ring? — inquire curious Uchiha, while containing a laugh

— Do you have a problem with that ?! — the blond responds annoyed— I can still say no.

And as if it were again that scene from a year ago, the discussion dies when Itachi kisses Deidara’s lips.

— As you say, darling — Itachi murmurs with complete peace of mind

—Damn bastard —is the dry response of the other.

Deidara has never been precisely romantic.

But even in that way, he still fallen in love 8.2 seconds after they met.

And contrary to his brother-in-law. They responded “I do” much faster.

.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
